The Greatest My Hero Academia Fanfiction of All Time
by Bubalubagus
Summary: Seriously, read this and tell me that it isn't the greatest My Hero Academia fanfiction of all time


"Excuse me Midoriya, but could you come see me in my office?" Asked All Might "Oh, yes!" eagerly responded Izuku, but he was anxious, what if it was something horrible? 'Facing horrible things is all part of being a hero!' thought Izuku to himself 'I can't afford to be afraid if I'm going to surpass All Might!'. Izuku bravely stood up and walked over to All Might's office, he ignored all worries or concerns he had and smiled, just like his idol. "What did you want to talk about All Might?" asked Izuku "Please, have a seat young Midoriya." said All Might in a somber tone. Izuku entered this room having finally freed himself from his fear, but after hearing All Might's tone he could feel his nerves returning "What is it?" asked Izuku anxiously "There have been rumors of a huge villain attack overseas" said All Might. Izuku was even more afraid now than he was before, he felt that he shouldn't be concerned so much about another countries affairs, but All Might's expression was so serious that he could feel the dread emanating from the number one hero, and he could feel it seeping into him. "W-what does this mean?" asked Midoriya, secretly hoping All Might wouldn't tell him, "It means that my home country is in great peril." said All Might. Izuku didn't even know what to think, he couldn't even wrap his head around what was happening "We have to do something!" yelled Midoriya, 'Even if I'm scared, I can't just let other people die, and after all that All Might has done for me I have to help him!' thought Izuku "You are right young Midoriya, and I am so grateful that you want to help me" said All Might, his voice was a mixture of fear and pride "I am confident in my choosing you as my successor, we are leaving for America immediately!" 'Immediately?' thought Izuku in shock 'This is insane!' "W-what! Now?" asked Midoriya, becoming unsure of himself once again "Yes." said All Might, dead serious. "This is of the utmost urgency, we cannot waste a second!" 'Jesus, how serious is this?!' thought Midoriya "Come now Midoriya, we must go!" demanded All Might "Y-yes sir!" and he followed All Might out of the school.

"Hey Iida, have you seen Deku?" asked Uraraka "Oh, actually I haven't seen him in a while, he went to talk with All Might a few hours ago and hasn't returned." responded Iida "Talk with All Might? I hope that it wasn't anything serious." said Uraraka, "I don't know, things have been odd lately." answered Iida "Yeah" agreed Uraraka "I'm always being interrupted by planes flying overhead, but there isn't an airport near my house, this has never happened to me before." said Uraraka with growing concern "Yeah, I happened to notice the same thing" said Iida "I discovered something terrifying" Uraraka gulped, her fear starting to overcome her "You are correct, there aren't any airports even close to her" said Iida "At least not for civilians." 'Thats right' thought Uraraka 'That could only mean one thing!' "I'm sure that you already know this, but Musutafu City has the largest Military base in all of Japan." said Iida "Which can only mean that the Military is mobilizing." said Uraraka, finishing iida's thought. She wished that Deku was here, he would know what to do! 'No! If i want to be a hero than I have to take matters into my own hands!' thought Uraraka with a newfound determination 'I can't afford to keep relying on him!' Just then an alarm sounded. Uraraka and Iida froze with fear "I-Is that." started uraraka "The emergency evacuation alarm?" finished Iida. Their minds were controlled by fear and they just ran for the shelter as fast as they could, all thoughts of heroism or action were abandoned so quickly that they forgot that they even had them in the first place.

"So" said Midoriya "We're finally here in America" All might turned towards Midoriya with a pained expression "Yes we are." he said in a grave tone "Well, what do we do now?" asked Midoriya, but All Might was silent "A-All Might?" Midoriya was starting to get really scared, so scared that he didn't know if he could even act. "Young Midoriya" All Might finally spoke, Deku didn't say anything, but faced All Might and gave him his attention "I have no strength left as you know. I have become completely useless as a hero." said All Might "Don't say that! I still have so much to learn from you!" said Midoriya, not wanting to accept the reality that All Might was no longer able to be a hero "Yes, but that is as your teacher, as a hero there is nothing more that I can do. I am now your mentor, nothing else." said All Might, he paused in case Midoriya had any more comments, but he seemed to accept this "And as your mentor" he continued "I must focus on what I can do to help you, because _only_ you have the power to stop what has been set in motion." Midoriya was confused "You mean the villains right?" Midoriya watched as the pained expression returned to All Might's face "No" he said, this only further contributed to Midoriya's confusion "What?" he asked, unable to find the words he wanted to say "There is no attack in America." answered All Might, "WHAT?!" yelled Deku "Is this all some sort of joke? I can't believe that you would bring me here for no reason!" "There is a reason that we are here, young Midoriya, and it is much more terrifying than a villain attack, I just told you that because if you knew the truth you never would have come." Midoriya felt like his soul had left his body and it was replaced with a hunk of lead "What?" Midoriya asked, but softer this time, it was more of a mumble. His skin felt icy and his bones felt like they were covered in molasses "No way… There's just no way…" he said with hysterical fear "Young Midoriya, this is the fate that you chose when you accepted One For All" said All Might "The world's fate rests in your hands." "Wait, I don't even know what's happening, what could be worse than a full scale attack from the villains?" asked Midoriya having somewhat recovered from his breakdown "Something that hasn't happened in a while, though everybody knows about it if they payed any amount of attention in history class." said All Might "Stop being vague and just tell me already! You said that this was serious didn't you?!" said Deku, growing irritated "In short, the world has returned to war, and this time it could be the end of everything." said All Might "What? War?" asked Midoriya "How do you even know that? And if there's a war why aren't we back in Japan defending it?" "There is a reason for everything Young Midoriya, Japan won't exist for much longer." said All Might, Midoriya was silent "America launched several nuclear warheads intended to completely obliterate Japan, we are safest here." "I don't want to be safe! I want to save my friends!" yelled midoriya, tears filling his eyes "I am sorry Midoriya, but there is no saving them from their fate, I was lucky enough to get some forewarning from the ties I still have here." said All Might "What do we do? I'm so confused?" said Midoriya "We will survive here, it will be difficult, the hardest thing either of us have done." said All Might "It will be hell, but the world can't afford to lose you Midoriya." "I don't understand" said Midoriya "What's going to happen to us?". Just then the police came and placed Midoriya in handcuffs "All Might what is happening?" asked Midoriya "You're being arrested, it was either this or you would die in Japan, I'm sorry I didn't have a choice." answered All Might "You're just going to let me go to jail?" screamed Midoriya "You aren't going to jail Midoriya, you're going somewhere much worse." said All Might "WHERE?" asked Midoriya in fear, desperately believing that this would not be his fate "WHERE ARE THEY TAKING ME?" All Might turned to his student for the final time, tears of regret in his eyes "You are going where the rest of the japanese are, the internment camps" he said solemnly, Midoriya went limp in the officer's arms 'The internment camps? The same ones from WWII? Those slums? Thats where I'm going?' Midoriya thought, 'This is hopeless, there's no way for me to escape.' Midoriya resigned himself to the custody of the police and was taken away.

 **THE END**


End file.
